Dyskusja użytkownika:Akuumo
No no Akuumo, widać, zę "zasiedlasz" wszystkie wiki, na których ja jestem :) Najpierw Rpg teraz fanclub :P A skoro pisałeś, zę ocenisz pomysły innych, to wypowiedz się (chociaż o niektórych) moich M.O.C.'ach. Ich spis masz na mojej str usera lub w szablonie:Twórczość:Vezok999 Vezok999 10:25, lip 3, 2010 (UTC) Hej! A moje mocki? Miałeś któregoś wybrać do Kul Żywiołów!!!! Wybierzesz czy nie?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! Użytkownik:BionicleFan Ocenię twoją opowieść, jak ty ocenisz jego, jego i moją opowieść. Zivo22Władca Pustyni 18:17, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Sunessi Stworzyłem wsypę - Sunessi. Ale nie wiem, czy mam ją umieścić we Wszechświecie Matoran, czy na Spherus Magna. Tak więc noże... to znaczy... myszki w dłoń! --The Champ Is Here!!! 11:13, sie 30, 2010 (UTC) Sunessi to wyspa... ...z Wszechświata Matoran ...ze Spherus Magna Ech... Głosowanie wciąż trwa, gdyż jest 1:1. Głosowanie trwa do piątku. The Champ Is Here!!! 12:18, sie 30, 2010 (UTC) Ktoś tu se jajca robi... 2:2. Kurwix... Kurwix... Kurwix! The Champ Is Here!!! 12:31, sie 30, 2010 (UTC) No... Tera lepiej... The Champ Is Here!!! 12:33, sie 30, 2010 (UTC) Fajne... chociaz z podpisów nie wiele wiem :D Vezok999 17:41, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Akuumo, zbudowałem MOCa Laimax (w końcu to moja postać ;]) i teraz nie wiem, czy ty/ja napiszę artykuł i dam spoiler, czy dopiero po zakończeniu twojej opowieści? Lord Vox 17:56, wrz 18, 2010 (UTC) OK. Lord Vox 08:57, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Mówiłem o Indianie Jonesie. Gdzie ty w PSK go widzisz? Co, że artefaktów szukają? Równie dobrze ja mogę powiedzieć, że Kule to też plagiat IJ. Pierwsza część jest podobna do Star Wars, wszyscy mi już to powiedzieli i się z tym pogodziłem. Ale druga część? Tam nigdzie nie ma IJ, specjalnie poprawiłem, żeby takich tekstów nie było. A to, że tobie się kojarzą kamienie i świątynia z Indianą, to już nie moja wina. Trzeciej części nie widziałeś, więc się nie wypowiadaj. Słuchaj, ja na prawdę nie chcę się z tobą kłócić, bo cię lubię. Mi chodziło tylko o to, żebyś kontynuował Kule, bo mi się podobają. PS Jak myślisz, że PSK to plagiat SW, to zajrzyj na Bio-Masters, gdzie Jedi-Toa są codziennością. PS2 Trochę u użyłem skrótów, mam nadzieję, że zrozumiałeś. XBOX 360 Naprawdę mógłbyś się wziąć za dokończenie Kul Żywiołów. Lord Vox 14:24, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Dzięx. I jeszcze coś - oeniasz w skali 0/10? Nie lepiej by było 1-10? Bo tak to dziwnie wygląda ;) Lord Vox 14:51, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, mi to tam nie przeszkadza, tylko żeby się inni nie czepiali. Qrde, muszę wziąć tabletkę o mnie chyba Guurahk chorobą zaraził. A teraz się tak spytam: Kule Żywiołów mają się ku końcowi, czy to się jeszcze trochę pociągnie? Bo fajna opowieść z tego wyszła, ale jakoś tak szybko te Kule odnajdują. Lord Vox 15:02, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) thumb|LaimaxPaparapa! Oto MOC Laimax. I jak? Lord Vox 16:12, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, ale czerwony i srebrny do siebie pasują. To powód nr 1. Powód nr 2 jest taki, że nie znalazłem odpowiednio dużo takich czerwonych części, by starczyło na druga połowę :) Ale tak też jest fajnie. Pokazuje jej charakter: niby jest zła (czerwony), ale jest też wrażliwa (srebrny). Lord Vox 16:37, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Ale nie jest (przynajmniej na razie) ;] Lord Vox 17:27, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Jakby co, tu jest jeszcze kilka zdjęć Laimax. Lord Vox 18:15, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Ale laska Zbudowałem Toa. Żywioł już ustaliłem. Tak jak to, że będzie kobietą. Ale z imieniem mam problem. Jakieś propozycje? Jeśli imię będzie naprawdę dobre, pozwolę wykorzystać tą Toa w opowieści, bądź też biografii. The Champ Is Here!!! 09:08, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Fajny nagłówek ;) Cóż, z imion zawsze byłem kipeski, bo większość moich imion to słowa w innych językach albo jakieś przeróbki. Zawsze się kuzyna pytałem. Ale też nie wiadomo jaki żywioł, a to czasami pomaga wymyślić imię (przynajmniej mi). Możesz napisać, jaki ona ma żywioł? Lord Vox 09:19, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Psionika. The Champ Is Here!!! 09:25, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Phmm... Ale wymyśliłeś :/ Lord Vox 09:38, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Dobra... Może być Kira? Lord Vox 09:43, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Nie. Kiedy ty to pisałeś, ja też pisałem, że już znalazłem imię. The Champ Is Here!!! 09:46, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) ^^ Sądząc z nazwy nagłówka to będzie niezła lasencja ^^ Cóż... Imię... Kobieta... Psionika... Paulina xD <żart> Hmmm... Może Axada? Albo Alelaska xD Cóż... Tidana Albo... Nie wiem, geniuszem od damskich imion nie jestem :P Banderwil Nie no! 2 konflikty edycji! Pisałem przed Voxem i Banderwilem! The Champ Is Here!!! 09:47, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Skoro już wymyśliłeś, to nam je zdradzisz :D? Lord Vox 09:50, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Dowiecie się wkrótce. Mogę jeydnie zdradzić, że będzie walczyć w HBW. The Champ Is Here!!! 10:37, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Akuumo, wiesz, że cię lubię (tj. jak kumpla, żeby nie było jakichś domysłów) i właśnie jak kumpla się pytam - Kiedy ją, k@#wa, w końcu pokażesz?! Chcę zobaczyć, czy ktos na tej wiki potrafi orbić dobre żeńskie MOCi. A nawet nie zdradziłeś imienia (czy to nie jest przypadkiem Skylar?) Lord Vox 15:46, paź 25, 2010 (UTC) To nie jest żaden "popęd". Po prostu pewnego dnia uświadomiłem sobie, że tylko ja robię żeńskie MOCi. Fakt, na FB są jeszcze inne, ale bardzo mało, chyba tylko trzy, i niezbyt ciekawe. Moje to też nie są dzieła sztuki. Po prostu chcę zobaczyć, czy ktoś potrafi zrobić dobrą "laskę", jak to napisałeś w nagłówku. Nie jestem żadnym zbokiem (jeszcze nie ten wiek ^^). A imię zdradziło najnowsze HBW. Cóż, czekam na zdjęcia. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie przepakowana, bo takich nie lubię. Lord Vox 16:19, paź 25, 2010 (UTC) Jak tam ci idzie z Kulami? ;] I jeszcze jedno jedno: Laimax to postać zła, dobra czy neutralna? Lord Vox 18:02, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, że teraz jest zła, ale chodzi mi jak jest ogólnie (bo nie będę wiedział do jakiej grupy ją na stronę wstawić). Lord Vox 10:22, paź 31, 2010 (UTC) Wejdziesz na GG? - {{gresh250} Akuumo, przypominam, że masz tylko 36 dni na wymyślenie historii Aminexila. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Akuumo, zazwyczaj, kiedy stawiam emotikona w stylu >:D to chodzi mi o żart, ale jak tak bardzo chcesz dać mi ten prezent... Ja cię do niczego nie zmuszam, żeby nie było Lord Vox 14:27, lis 29, 2010 (UTC) Sama głowę? Da się zrobić (a tak z ciekawości - po co ci? Budujesz ją czy co...) Lord Vox 18:59, gru 9, 2010 (UTC) Zależy od pogody - jak jutro po powrocie ze szkoły będzie wystarczająco jasno, by robić zdjęcia, to prześlę już jutro, ale jak będzie ciemno - to w sobotę. Ale spoko, będzie zdjęcie na pewno. Lord Vox 19:09, gru 9, 2010 (UTC) Aaa... Takie buty. Dobra, jutro zrobię. Lord Vox 17:19, gru 10, 2010 (UTC) Zrobiłem. Lord Vox 09:40, gru 11, 2010 (UTC) Laimax kazała ci to dać. Lord Vox 18:41, gru 25, 2010 (UTC) Prezent dla ciebie w stylu prezentu dla mnie :D Lord Vox 11:09, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Twoja oferta Akuumo, po pierwsze primo: przepraszam, że tak długo﻿, po drugie primo: zamówienie przyjęte, ile sztuk? Po trzecie primo: Toa Lesskovikk 11:50, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Kto to? Zbudowałem Matoranina, ala Balta. Patrzyłem na jego instrukcję i dodawałem swoje części. Oto, co wyszło. Mam tylko kłopot. Żywioł. Zdecydujcie, jaki ma mieć żywioł. 500px Weź coś zrób z tym czerwonym i zielonym, a będziesz miał piasek lub czas. - Bartii 16:18, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Matoranin piasek? Czas? A może po prostu dam plazmę... The Champ Is Here!!! 17:18, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Plazma. Zabierz ten czerwony i zielony, bo w ocenach teżza to jadą. Heh, normalnie nabić na kij i mamy sygnalizację świetlną (ktoś wie o co chodzi?). Toa Lesskovikk 17:33, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) No tak, czerwień, żółć, zieleń.Kani--Nui 17:34, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Plazma. Vezok999 17:35, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) No czerwonego nie zabiorę, chyba, że przyślecie mi odpowiednik tej części ;P. Zielonego też raczej nie wezmę, mogę zastąpić niebieskim. The Champ Is Here!!! 17:38, gru 29, 2010 (UTC)